RAGE Against the MACHINE
by Grand Phoenix
Summary: 5.....4....3...2..1. Initiate. StrikerS Episode 17.


**Disclaimer :** All characters and places belong to their respective owners, ©2004-2008.

_A/N: Stream-of-consciousness, raw emotion, and graphic imagery. You've been warned._

* * *

**RAGE Against the MACHINE

* * *

**_"I will be your greatest sin . . . ."_

* * *

. . . What is this?

The hell . . . ?

What are they . . . ?

_No._

Blitz Calibur . . . Blitz Calibur is

is

_brokensmashedbrokendestroyedbrokencrushedbloodytwistedbrokenbrokenBROKEN._

(Grab her by the head. Lift her up. Up. UP.

_upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupup--_)

_. . . . G-Ginga . . . ._

sMiLe . . . .

No.

SmILE.

No.

_smilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmilesmile--_

NO.

(Be a good girl

no!

(Lay down

NO!

(And die.)

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

_**. . . yOu bAStArDs!**_

_asdfkljmdasklsqweotplasdfj__**you**__asdfklqwjfpjacxzacavkhdso__**bastards!!**_

GINGA!

"Give her back!"

OH, GINGA!

_**giVE hER bAcK!**_

MY SWEET, DEAR GINGA!!

(Shoot her down! Shoot her down! Shoot. Her. DOWN!)

_**I HATE YOU!**_

_**I HATE YOU!**_

_**I**_

_**HATE**_

_**YOU!**_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!**_

(Break her down! BREAK. HER. DOWN!)

_(Make. Her. SCREAM.)_

_skldjviopqwoieufasladcojkl__**fuckingbitch**__asdfkljqopuasdfopip[ioasdclkjn__**getoutofmyway!!**_

(Pulse rate skyrockets to six-hundred sixty-six miles.)

SCREAM BITCH, SCREAM!

(Hit the wall and see blackbloodblack_bloodBloodBLOOD._)

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_killKillKILL_

_(gET uP.)_

_killKillKILL_

_(gET uP.)_

_killKillKILL_

_(gET uP.)_

_killKillKILL!_

_(gET uP!)_

_**dOn'T gEt iN mY waY!!**_

(Run into hell. Be hell. Make hell. Wage hell! Cry hell! BLEED HELL!)

_**yOU fUcKIng CoWaRD!**_

Why

_punch_

Won't

_Punch_

You

_PUNCH._

DIE?!

_PUNCH!_

(Crush her skull. Snap her neck. Break her spine. Tear her heart/tongue/lung out. Beat her to a gory, gummy pulp and make the heavens rain _blood Blood BLOOD._)

(Crack the barrier. Smash it and let the explosion carry you across the hall--)

"GINGA!"

(--stop yourself, catch yourself -- _breathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathe_ -- huntherDOWN.)

_**I'll maim you.**_

_**I'll break you.**_

_**I'll kill and kill and KILL AND KILL AND KILL until there's NOTHING LEFT!**_

(Pinpoints in the dark.)

_(. . . . pRotECtiOn . . . .)_

(Through the roll and tumble on the floor you can barely see a face forming in the smoke and hear Satan's menacing laughter boom within the walls of your mind.)

_**ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

(Cough up a wad of blood_blackblood_, sway on your feet --

_are those wires?_

-- theroomsspinningspinningwhysitspinningstareatherthisbrokendollyouarereadytokillreadytojudgeservejusticebringpainrubheroutof  
existencelaughdancecryshoutonhergrave --)

"Give her back."

Be a good girl

lay down

"GIVE ME BACK MY GINGA!!"

and die!

(She doesn't notice she's all alone.

(She doesn't realize she's on her knees vomiting blood_redblood_ and crying.

(She doesn't feel the cough of sparks in her arm.

(She doesn't hear Nanoha and Teana enter, hear her name being called out.

(She doesn't taste black death and bloody bile on her tongue.

_(She touches the hole in her heart, all void and sharp and nothing to put it back together again.)_

"GINGAAAAAA!"

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

She can't get the Devil's laughter out of her head.

* * *

_I couldn't save you._

_I couldn't protect you._

_I couldn't stop them._

_I would give my LIFE for you!_

_I LOVE YOU!_

_Please don't take her! Don't take her away from me!_

_TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD! JUST PLEASE GIVE HER BACK!_

_NO! STOP! STOP! GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK!_

_GINGA!_

_GINGA!!_

(She gropes the dark for those warm loving hands and a strong beating heart, but there's nothing to hold onto --)

* * *

-- Elio takes her hand in his and lets her squeeze it hard hard hard watches her sobwhimpercry tears leaking from closed eyes tossesturns and shakes with unrestrained emotion.

_'It's our pain,'_ he thinks. Eyelids fight to stem the tide of sorrow. He squeezes back as he remembers his past.

_'It's our pain.'_


End file.
